Tell Me No Lies
by Eryessa
Summary: Slightly AU. Set Before Fossil Fighters Champions, a FA Fighter known as Dr. Amaris McIntyre, finds disturbing evidence that could result in a war between Evolutionists and the rest of the world. With Vivosaurs attacking people, on command, she fears that everything that she knows could hurt those she loves, especially the budding romance with WWE superstar Drew McIntyre.
1. Chapter 1

I was on Caliosteo Island, helping Joe Wildwest get the fossil park ready for the Caliosteo Cup when I came upon something that I have never seen before. It was an odd shaped fossil rock, a six sided rock that was extremely brittle. Maybe it was my brain talking, or what, but I was compelled to figure this out before some evolutionist tried anything. Also, I knew I could trust Joe now but later it was going to be different.

Packing up the four odd shaped fossil rocks, I hid them in what I call the negative space holder. Negative Space is the ability to hold large fossil rocks in a case. I had no idea what I was getting myself into, with the recent rogue attacks and the fact that Joe was trying to start up a new fossil park, I just didn't know what to expect. I just knew that I had to protect everyone that I cared for if something serious was going to come out of this thing.

A few days later I was in my secret laboratory, a facility below the basement which served my own purposes. I shared a house above with a boyfriend who worked for the WWE, who had gone through a point in his life that meant nothing to him. I often wondered what I saw in that Scotsman, I mean I cared for him, we shared a bond that was strange. But still, there were people calling to tell me all the women that they saw Drew talking to while on the road.

V chirped at me as I cleaned one of the strange delicate fossil rocks I had found on Caliosteo. I didn't know what I was looking at, a gold skull fossil of what looked like a T-Rex skull. The moment I placed Spino's dino medal next to the skull, the medal flashed. This gave me an inspiration to do something.

In my lab I had constructed a revival machine all on my own. I spent half my time fixing these things, so I knew how to put one together in my own home, away from my coworkers and people that cared. In this time and place, I knew those evolutionists were capable of many things. In the revival chamber I watched as Spino began to change. He changed into something that looked like a large raptor but with two long backwards curling claws. This thing was a bit smaller than it's original counterpart. It was sixteen feet long, and a weird mixture of blue and green in color with spikes down it's tail. I decided to call it Despino, it was like a Spino but a declined version of one. From the stats that it was showing, it was built for speed, and it was so fast that it had a melee attack.

"Despino," I said, the holographic image looked at me in the chamber. "My friend, I'm sorry I did this to you." I continued. "If you wish for me to return you back to your original form, please do so."

It shook it's long angular head, I could even see green slime slipping from it's teeth. This would make it a poison type of water vivosaur, a super evolved vivosaur. Much like it's Spino counterpart, this was a poisonous vivosaur. I was too scared to even think about what a T-Rex would do.

"You know that I cannot use you in public. No one can know about this." I said lowering my eyes. "If the evolutionists find out about you, then humanity might be lost to hate and greed. I can't risk them hurting my loved ones over what I know."

He nodded. Despino understood what I was saying and agreed with my reasoning. This wasn't uncommon, the best trainers could understand the emotions and thoughts of their vivosaurs, but only those that had a kinship bond with them. I could understand their emotions and body language, but not their thoughts. Despino watched me with intent and an interest.

Suddenly there was a noise. The laboratory surveillance cameras showed Drew walking into the house with his friend Stephen Farrelly. Time to go back to the real life, I thought putting Despino's medal up in a VMM machine I had in my lab.

V followed me to the teleportation pad in the room. This pad would bring us to the small closet I had in my study up on the third floor of my very old house. Long before I had met Drew, I had turned the basement into a bar/pub thing. I didn't drink but if I were to be dating someone who did this would be a great mancave for them. A lot of WWE superstars usually ended up in the basement for certain game days, be it American football or European football. I figured that was where Drew and Stephen were headed when Drew dropped off his stuff in his bedroom.

I walked out of my study with my FA work tablet in hand, V at my side. "How was your flight home, Drew, Ste?" I asked smiling at them as each hugged me.

Drew gave me a tender kiss before reaching down to pet V's head. "It was a flight. Why do you ask?" Drew looked at me.

"I have never ridden in an airplane, it's illegal for me to do so." I shrugged. "I guess I would like to know what it is that I'm missing. Oh, Drew, your mom called. She's checking up on whether we're going to see them this Christmas or if they are coming here."

"Wait, you want to see my family? But…"

"Don't make comparisons, Drew? If I am going to be in your life then I would like to know more about your family. Sorry, Stephen, didn't mean to bore you with useless information."

"Actually, me family's flying in, in the next month. We're having a dinner, me niece and nephew are fans of the FA fighting stuff. I'm sure you would make a great source of entertainment for them."

"You mean a nanny."

"No," even though he said no, I could see that Stephen was lying to me. He was actually blushing. "Okay, maybe a little."

I smiled. "That's fine. The more people actually see that I am not an evolutionist the better." I watched Drew go into his room to drop off his things.

"Why don't you share the same room, a bed? Yah both have been dating fer six months."

I shook my head. "We haven't gotten that far along in our relationship. Besides, Drew needs his own space right now." V and I were looking at Stephen, head tilted slightly to the side.

"Right, sorry. I didn't mean to cause yah troubles."

Ever since people found out about Drew and I dating, people would call me, on Drew's phone while he was busy, and tell me about the women that Drew was talking to. Talking being the operative word, but it still annoyed me. It stopped when I showed up at an arena and was almost bombarded by people telling me of all the women Drew was talking to.

"Is it a crime to talk to someone that isn't your significant other?" I asked, voicing logic.

Now here I stood in front of Stephen with a look of I told you so.

"Are you going to The Pub?" I asked Drew as he came back out of his room.

"We are. Are you going back to work?"

"Nah, it's nothing I can't work on later." I said walking back into my study and put the tablet down on my desk. "If I can spend some time with my guy, then I can put off work for a little while."

So down to The Pub we all went.


	2. Chapter 2

Down in the basement, The Pub as I came to call it, I stood behind the bar pouring drinks. Regardless that I wasn't a drinker, I learned how to serve the Europeans. I knew that Drew preferred his single malt scotch and Stephen liked Jameson. Stu liked Jack Daniels that much I did know, but he wasn't there and I was grateful for it. But the atmosphere reminded me of those old bars you'd find around Europe, with a lot of wood surfaces and a wall of alcohol bottles behind where the bartenders stood. There were European football memorabilia scattered around just for my boyfriend and his friends, with some American football mixed in for those occasional unexpected co-workers that came around. I didn't mind wrestling, or the WWE, so it was no mystery why my place became famous for house parties.

I wasn't going to tell Drew that I had liked Stu before I had liked Drew, I still had a resignation towards Drew because he had cheated in his marriage but I had to trust the he learned from his mistakes and would try to make this one better. But he wasn't the only one with secrets, I had my own. I couldn't think about that, I couldn't let it ruin my limited time with Drew, but I wasn't going to let people like Chris Jericho get under my skin.

V was watching the football game that the two men were watching. Friday night football, even though V was a vivosaur, he was interested in it. Everything had a spirit and V was pretty free spirited. I listened to the two Europeans talking about the Scottish football team that Drew was a fan of, along with the one that was playing. Suddenly there was a thundering of footsteps from above my head, then the door opened and I saw Stu come barreling down with PJ following.

"Did we miss it yet?" Stu's booming voice asked, screeching to a halt in the middle of the pub. "I forgot Preston was playing the Rangers tonight."

"Kick off just happened. Hi, Peej, what brings you to The Pub?" I asked pulling two glasses out.

"I cannot come to see you?" The South African asked sitting down at the bar while the others sat down around the table looking at the flat screens hanging on the ceiling. "I figured you would like some company with them engrossed in the game."

V sidled up to PJ and chattered slightly. V was famous, at only three feet tall and liked anyone that wasn't afraid of him. Better yet, he was the one that chose my friends for me. Why he chose Drew was beyond me. PJ placed a hand on V's head and turned around to look at the television screens.

"You do know they will not likely move for the night." PJ stated, not questioned, as he looked back at me.

I smiled as I handed him his soda, knowing he was going to drive Stu home. "I know, but it's what I had hoped for. My coworkers don't like to drink, so I needed a mancave for my boyfriend, whoever he was going to be. I know that he was going to be a drinker and what better way of keeping a man safe than to give him his own bar."

PJ nodded. "I know you hate hearing this kind of stuff, but I think my ex is trying to step into your relationship."

The South African had dated Barbara Blank, known as Kelly Kelly to the WWE Universe. Now she knew that Drew was divorced and was almost constantly trying to pursue my boyfriend. I knew this was going to be an obstacle in my relationship with Drew, but I had to trust that he was not going to act upon her actions.

"Breaking news out of London," all heads turned to look at the flat screen TVs up on the ceilings. "A rogue vivosaur has been captured after running through London's South End, killing two people, one adult male and a small boy, and injuring three others. The FA has not responded on the incident but the rogue has been apprehended by the Fighter's Association for further testing. We'll keep you informed as information is being released."

I froze, not believing what…

"Ah bloody hell," the men looked at me as I moved around the bar to head upstairs. "I'll be right back. I just need to check in with work on this."

I had called my supervisor at FARC, or the FA Research Center. He had told me that the entire FA was scrambling to understand what was going on, and that I might be called in on this issue.

"If it's relating to the Evolutionist movement, we're going to be screwed." Mr. Sylvan said as I was searching for what I was looking for on my tablet.

"Sir, the last time a rogue occurred it involved PETAs failed attempt at embarrassing us. But this, this was in a city, not in the mountains of California." I said. "Do you think, it has his signature in it."

"He's been gone, Amaris."

"I know, sir, I know but then there is…" I stopped at the memory. "I haven't heard from him in a long time, sir. Not since I voiced that everyone has a right to live."

"I know." Mr. Sylvan spied the three Europeans and the South African standing behind me. "Look, Dr. McIntyre, you might be called in to analyze the medals, just be prepared to travel to the London FA branch."

I nodded. "I know sir." I hit the end button on the teleconference that I had going on the large screen television in the front room. "If I wasn't a drinker, I'd be hitting the bottle by now."

"What's going on, Amaris?" Drew asked coming towards me.

I closed my heads, pinching the bridge of my nose over my eyeglasses. Thoughts were whirling around in my head, thoughts and memories, ideas and regrets. I hadn't realized that I had been shaking, usually I was the strong one that didn't get overwhelmed but this time I did. I allowed Drew to hold me, I pressed my face into his chest and had a muffle of cries that the men took to as my one and only chance of letting go of something that had happened to me.

Wiping my eyes, I sniffed as I stepped from Drew, who kept his hands on my arms. "I have old issues coming to mind. I can show you guys if you want."

"No, that's okay. If you don't want to…" Stu started to say.

"Stop being an English gentleman for once, Stuart. I was nearly trained to be an evolutionist, those people who hate those of you that aren't FA fighters." I said, looking at him. "My mentor was the man that created this movement, and my brother went along with it. There is a group, sort of like the KKK, but with evolutionist ideals." I picked up my tablet and turned towards the television. "This is Maxwell Michaels, a known terrorist, and I put him away for planning on sending reprogrammed vivosaurs to attack a town in Oklahoma, where I had come from."

Maxwell was a man that had chin length pepper hair, almond eyes and deep set blue eyes. He was not by no means unattractive, but for his age he was not old looking. My brother Conall was standing next to Maxwell, looking at a computer. I was standing with them, V at my side.

"Maxwell was my engineering paleontology mentor with radical points of view on the ideas of evolution. If you couldn't get at least one vivosaur then you are not worthy enough to live. I was the one that found out about a reprogramming sequence that allows vivosaurs to attack people on command. Of course I told Maxwell this, I told my own brother Conall this because I knew that the bad people would use this information to attack normal people. Little did I know…"

"They were the bad people." Stephen said finishing my sentence as I flipped through several pictures.

"I found out about it at the last moment, but I had zapped the group of vivosaurs with a reversal ray, sending them back into their medals before Fanoke could be destroyed. My brother had escaped but Maxwell had been incapacitated. I punched him." I heard Stu snicker. "They tried to kill off my hometown, our own parents in Conall's case." I shook my head. "He disappeared to who knows where and Maxwell was imprisoned in a Federal Prison in Oklahoma.

"Now I have to worry about my brother recruiting other like minded idiots to do this all over again."

"Do you suppose he went to Europe?" Stu asked, now fearing for his own family since they were over there in Preston.

"If I'm put on the case, I'll go check into it. That reprogramming had a code that I am intensely familiar with." I said shaking my head. "I'm the only one that knows it, besides Conall and Maxwell of course, and V." I looked at the raptor that had been my friend for so long.

"But until then I think we need to call it a night, mates." Drew looked at his friends. "We'll try for next Friday."

"Sure, mate." Stu said. "Come on, Peej, you can drop me off at my flat."

"Stay safe, Amaris," Stephen said, touching my shoulder before heading to the door.

PJ did the same before following Stu out the door.

It was getting late at this point. Ten or so, well maybe not so late, but I unexpectedly felt tired.

"I'll get you to your room."

"Drew, can I stay with you tonight?" I asked looking at him. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Of course, love. I'll take care of you." He nodded, guiding me to the stairs that went up to the second floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Drew was staring at the television screen, but it wasn't a soccer game I'm used to seeing him watch. He had a scowl on his handsome face. His thin lips in a pout scowl meant that there was something wrong. He had this look on his face a few times before when he was talking to his parents back in Scotland. I went up next to Drew, looking at the big screen in the front room, and found that a boy had been attacked by two raptor vivosaurs. I gasped slightly at the news. Now there were more attacks, this time in America.

"What do you make of this?" Drew asked.

"The revival process is strictly prohibited to Fossil Guilds, and Stadiums, and the fossil parks around the world. The data is extreme and ever changing. To have a vivosaur attack a human is highly unlikely, but not improbable. It gives those of us that have worked hard to keep the sport legit and safe for everyone a bad name. Rogues are common place, since not all trainers are true trainers."

"Do you know this?"

"My mentor was one," I nodded. "When he found out that there is a process, a code that can change the data of reviving sport related vivosaurs into killing machines, at least the meat eaters, Maxwell wanted me to reprogram his vivosaurs. He believed that anyone who wasn't an FA Fighter was not worth the dirt on his shoes. That is the evolutionist point of view, as the strongest will survive." I shook my head as I went to sit on the couch. "Where was this?"

"Not far, in a small town near Tampa." Drew sat down on the couch and pulled me to him, resting my body against his to keep warm. "They say that the FA is looking into the vivosaurs who attacked the boy. They believe that both the London murders and now this one are related. How would they go about doing that, figure out who had released them?"

I sighed. "Each medal has a code, the medals are created during the revival process and each trainer has a different code. Think of it like a social security code. They keep an internal record of each code so that if there is ever a rogue issue, then they can be linked to the crime and have their fossil fighting licenses revoked for life. The revoked trainers, their dino medals are destroyed because once a vivosaur goes rogue, it's hard to get it go back to normal."

"Like fighting dogs, in those Animal Cops shows where they are put to sleep."

I nodded. "Pretty much, Drew." I rested my head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat.

Suddenly there was a sound, V brought over my chirping Paleopager, sort of like a PDA that a lot of FA fighters used. There was a work related message for me to go into work and diagnose the medal of the rogue that had attacked the boy.

"Are you going to the gym today?" I asked, looking at Drew as I stood up.

"No, I think I'll do the dishes, even some from The Pub." He said. "I'm not needed until the WWE comes through to Florida in two weeks."

I smiled. "I get to spend my time with you, if they don't have me traveling to London to help with their rogue case." I said heading over to the stairs. "Drew, if I am back by dinner time, can we go out and do something, just the two of us. I know how much V means to us, but I think you and I need some alone time. Just the two of us, because I feel that even though we've been together for six months, we don't really know anything about each other."

He knew I was acting strange, and for good reason. Drew probably thought that I was being effected by these cases because of the rogue vivosaur attacks in London and now close to home. With my hidden family issues and now this, Drew probably thought that I was an emotional wreck and needed someone to vent to. Well, he was mostly right I guess.

"Sure, Moon, I'll book us a…"

"No, Drew, pack us a picnic. We'll have a moonlit picnic on the beach. I've always wanted one of those."

Drew nodded. "Go get ready for work."

It was Sunday, and like most business days, the FARC, the FA Research Center, was usually closed on Sundays. That would mean Sunday was my dayoff to do what I wanted. Friday I learned about the deaths over in London, and Saturday night a boy had been killed by rogue raptor, V-Raptors. I was packing my tablet, and my sunglasses for the drive to Downtown Tampa, I saw V push open the door with his snout.

"I know, V, I plan on telling him tonight." I said, as if knowing what the raptor was thinking about. "I just don't know what to tell him. Drew, he has already been through a lot, and me unloading onto him with these things, if would be too much for him and he would run away, like they did."

V chuffed at me, as if telling me something.

"I know Drew isn't like my parents, he's not like Conall, but dang it, it's so hard for me to know who to trust anymore."

There was another electronic noise from my paleopager and I found that Joe Wildwest had sent me a message.

"Sent you eight fossil rocks of new vivosaurs from Caliosteo, hope you enjoy them, Pard." I read out loud.

"Well don't that beat all," I mumbled pocketing the paleopager. "I'll just go tell Drew that…"

"Tell Drew what?" Drew said from my doorway, causing me to gasp and spin around to look at him.

"Tell Drew that if he ever decides to do that again I'm going to kick his ass back to Scotland." I said shoving him slightly as Drew came to kiss me. "No, Joe sent me some new fossil rocks from Caliosteo, they are waiting for me on the Fossil Lawn at FARC."

"New vivosaurs, what happened to your main team?"

"I think he just wants me to see how well these ones are for the opening of the fossil park. I mean there are the usual one hundred, but there are new vivosaurs. He particularly like the ones from Hot Spring Heights, I was checking out Ribular when I had been there last."

"Oh, is that all."

"Drew, you can't tell me you're jealous now." I tilted my head, as did V.

"It's not that…"

"How does it feel to have the shoe on the other foot?" I asked. "I'm as successful and famous as Joe Wildwest, everyone would love to see us together, but I chose you, a man that is only six months older than me, rather than for a man that is close to fifteen years older than me. I'm happy with my choice."

Drew leaned down and kissed me, and when I kissed him back the tension grew. It was a pleasant tension, one that I had yet to experience in my life.

"Stop Drew, I have to go to work." I said pushing him back by the neck gently, slightly under his chin too. "Let's pick this back up later tonight, okay."

I went to work soon afterwards. It was in a building near the ocean, in a tall looking corporate building. I had been working here since I graduated from college a few years back. The FARC was located near the Fossil Stadium and Fossil Guild, most major cities around the world had one of these, just to keep up appearances, but there were few research centers like the one I worked at.

There was a patch of grass, sort of between the FARC and the Fossil Guild where a large cannon was located. It sort of looked like a gun, it had a hammer mechanism and every once in a while you will hear a loud boom go off around Tampa now as more people are trading fossil rocks. I found the fossil rocks that Joe had sent me, the eight were of four new different vivosaurs that we found on Caliosteo together.

"Dr. McIntyre, such a surprise to see you here." The Fossil Cannon attendant said, looking at me as I stepped around a fossil rock that wasn't mine. "You don't usually use the Fossil Cannon."

"Joe sent me some fossil rocks, I'm looking for them before I have to go into work today."

"It's a Sunday."

"I know, but I was called in on the Rogue issue that happened ten miles away." I said bending down to pick up a fossil rock meant for me.

"Oh," he looked me over. "I guess you would be best qualified for this then."

I picked up all eight fossils and put them into my fossil case that I carried with me. The technology to carry around fossil rocks was extreme, because we are using a negative space container, kind of like a black hole in a container. I hadn't figured out this technology, because I was the revivalist that fixed the revival machines. The lab that I worked in was a windowless large room in the lower levels of the FARC building.

The receptionist looked at me as I flashed my security badge to her, after the guard had checked my messenger bag. Like everything else going on around the world, security meant everything for safety. I had grown accustomed to this so it was no big deal.

"There you are, Dr. McIntyre." Simon Bates said handing me my messenger bag back to me.

"Thank you, Simon."

Next to the receptionist was an elevator but the difference is that there were no buttons. I had to scan my ID badge, which would open the elevator. The elevator had no buttons, the access on my ID would take me only to the Laboratory in the lower floor and it was a safety protocol for the FARC so that intruders can only get into one area and not be able to leave again.

My supervisor, Mr. Sylvan, greeted me at my work station, where my computer was located. "Thank you for coming in."

I put my tablet down next to the computer that I used. Now FA computers relayed mostly on holographics to help us identify issues, to view codes and stuff like that but there was a modem with a medal drive to insert dino medals into. The screen was a holographic projection that we could be interactive with.

The first medal was a V-Raptor, whose medal had been donated into the Miami donation center, was stolen. That was what the history and information on the medal told me.

"Stolen, is that even possible?" I looked at him.

"I don't know, I've never heard of a stolen dino medal, except for on Vivosaur Island that one time some years ago." Mr. Sylvan said. "What does the code say?"

I tapped the Data icon, which looked like the symbol, but with a D in the middle. I scanned the data that was streaming in front of my eyes, but I didn't need to read more than a few lines of code, I already knew it. It was the data program that I had known for so long.

"This is what Maxwell used to turn the vivosaurs the first time." I said taking off my glasses.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "At least on this one, but I need to know the rest of the medals, even the one from London to make an absolute assumption."

"I'll get the FARC over there to send the diagnostics while you look at the other three."

The three raptors were a V-Raptor, a Tro and a Nychus, all lethal and dangerous if not treated well. They were all stolen from the same donation center in Miami, used the same data program to change their behavior to follow commands of attacking people. I just finished this up when I saw the diagnostics from London waiting for me to look at on my main screen.

"Damn it." I mumbled looking at the code. "They are all the same, sir. All of them, stolen from Donation Centers and reprogrammed with this code to make them attack." I said looking at Mr. Sylvan. "What are we going to do, sir."

"I have to inform the FA about this. The higher ups will know what to do." Mr. Sylvan said. "Send me your findings and I'll forward it to the higher ups. Then you'll be free to go."

"Good, I'll be able to clean the fossil Joe gave me and then get ready for a date with my boyfriend." I said clicking at the keyboard.


End file.
